


Primal In-Betweens

by Symphoenae



Series: TDP Groupchat AU [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In between chapter fills, The companion pieces to the crackfic that is PGC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: Written in-betweens for my Groupchat fic. Mostly fluffy, still kinda memey
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: TDP Groupchat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. 2-3

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted it so here it is. It begins. If you're new here, try reading Primal Groupchat first lol. Contextextext
> 
> This first one is between chapters 2 and 3 bois. Have fun
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)

"Open the door ya knucklehead!"

Callum sighed, but chuckled, as he trudged over to the front door and unlocked it. He paused for a moment, tapping his chin in thought, even though Rayla couldn't see him.

"Y'know, I don't quite feel safe! How do I know that I won't be murdered when I open this door?" He called back loud enough for his girlfriend to hear on the other side.

He heard her scoff. "Ha ha. Very funny. Let me in before I bust this door down myself! You know what I want!"

Callum decided to continue playing his little game. "You're threatening to bust my door down! I fear for my life!" He gasped with mock horror, before snorting. "It's unlocked, ya dummy."

Rayla wasted no time yanking his front door open and lunging at him, tackling him to the floor in a tight hug as she grinned at him with the most pleased look on her face. "Hi."

Callum rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face gave away his true feelings. "We saw each other earlier at school, and yet here you are, acting like we've been apart for weeks."

His girlfriend gave him a pout in response. "School doesn't count! We barely get any time to hang out there. Nor is it any fun. Plus, I can't exactly tackle you there like I just did, lest I want to split your skull open. I am quite fond of your smooth skull, you know." She added on cheekily.

Callum rolled his eyes again, unable to hide the faint blush settling on his cheeks. "Way to pile it on. And you never know, we could've moved the carpet that sits behind the front door! What if your worst fear became a sickening reality?!" He was putting on the woe-is-me voice again.

Rayla giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. A buzz from both of their pockets interrupted their moment, and they both let out an exasperated sigh as they suspected who it was. Pulling out their phones, they saw a single new message.

_[Primal Groupchat]_

_(4:16pm) NoMorals: Close the damn door you massive idiots. I can see you two on the floor from here._

"Claudia..." Rayla groaned, reluctantly removing herself from her boyfriend and getting up to close the front door, making sure to stick her tongue out in the direction of Claudia and Soren's house as she did.

"Well, she did say she was expecting to see a 'white hot rocketing ball of moonshadow elf' as she put it 'yeeting down the block' to my house. Of course she was spying like the nosy loser she is." Callum replied, picking himself up off the floor.

He saw Rayla staring at him with a look in her eye, one that Callum knew full well. He shook his head with a few more chuckles, walking over to the couch in the middle of the room, smiling to himself as he heard Rayla's quiet shuffling as she followed. As soon as he sat himself down, he began to pull the folded blanket off of the head of the couch as Rayla rocketed herself to the spot next to him, immediately wrapping her arms around his torso again and shoved her face into the side of his arm, mumbling things Callum couldn't quite make out.

"So we are feeling rather clingy today, then." Callum said softly, carefully removing his arm from between him and Rayla and setting his hand gently on her head, right between her horns as usual.

"Shut up." She mumbled, almost embarrassed.

Callum grinned. "Aww. It's cute, you know. You're cute."

He could feel Rayla getting redder by the moment. "Be quiet, you."

"Not in a million years!"

"Why am I stuck with you again?"

"HEY! You can't pretend you hate this when you were the one running over here to be next to me."

"...I guess you're right."


	2. 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is ridiculous and you know it.” Callum grumbled under a mountain of blankets. Only his head could be seen.
> 
> “To you, maybe. This is a DIRE EMERGENCY to us.” Claudia deadpanned, throwing another blanket over Callum’s head, burying him entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primal Groupchat lowkey running off without these little in betweens lol. I didn't want to get too far ahead with PGC. So I forced myself to write this even though I had no inspiration for it.
> 
> This is between chapters 4 and 5!

“This is ridiculous and you know it.” Callum grumbled under a mountain of blankets. Only his head could be seen.

“To you, maybe. This is a DIRE EMERGENCY to us.” Claudia deadpanned, throwing another blanket over Callum’s head, burying him entirely.

Soren nodded vigorously to agree with his sister. “Can’t escape this, man. We’re taking care of you tonight!”

Callum struggled to free his head from the cover. “Oh joy.”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Your girlfriend will be here soon enough, then you’ll be forgetting all about how you don’t want to be babied.”

“Shut it.” Callum hissed, cheeks glowing.

“Make me.”

“OOOOOkay changing subject!” Soren interrupted quickly, taking a small box out of his pack and tossing it on the ground before Callum. “I got the goods man.”

Callum snorted, looking at the offering. “Cards Against Humanity, huh? Popular with all elf civilizations.”

Soren grinned. “Hey. Taking the piss out of humans is fun. Even for us humans.”

“Until you get the super uncomfortable plays like ‘this year’s mass shooting’.”

“Teen humor nowadays is super dark in an attempt to cope with the horrible events that actually happen. Not gonna lie, why we haven’t got a little more restriction on guns is beyond me.” Claudia pitched in.

“Why do we even have guns? We have magic. Shit, magic is just as dangerous. Reality is whack.” Soren added.

“Ah yes, I was definitely planning to have political debates tonight as I am embedded in an endless mountain of blankets.” Callum bit sarcastically.

“Fair point.”

“Yeah, plus we are here to make Callum feel better, politics suck!” Soren declared.

“Your view of ‘cheering me up’ is a little wonky anyways.” Callum said with a roll of his eyes.

“Rude!” Claudia shouted as she fiddled around with the TV as she attempted to set up Tron Legacy, as her promise.

Callum rolled his eyes fondly at the pair messing around with his living room. As much as he hated to be doted on nowadays, he still felt overwhelming gratitude for his friends who would give up their plans on a Friday night to hang out with him just because he was feeling a little anxious.

“Hey! What’s happening here?” Ezran’s voice called from the stairway, startling the small group.

“Oh. Hey Ez. I’ve been held hostage by these two against my will. Nothing new.” Callum said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Uh huh.” Ez said, eyeing the sight before him warily. “And the real reason?”

“Your bro is anxiety edging again so we’ve come to the rescue!” Soren announced proudly. “Rayla’s coming too but she’s not here yet. We also brought some offerings for the great mighty sky mage.”

Ezran laughed into his hand with a roll of his eyes. “Sounds fun! Well, not the anxiety part, but everything else! Could I join?”

Callum waived an arm frantically. “Not if we’re gonna play Cards Against Humanity you can’t! Dad would kill me if I let you play that or even hear us playing that!”

Ezran stuck his tongue out. “You’re no fun. I would’ve kept it a secret you know! I might be way younger but I know firsthand the bad sides of people. Mainly humans.”

Callum looked pleadingly at his younger brother, but the latter didn’t back down. Soren and Claudia snickered as their trapped friend slowly lost his willpower. It took him a few minutes to cave.

* * *

“I’m still terribly offended you smooth-heads started CAH without me. Absolutely ridiculous.” Rayla complained, while the group of five sat in a circle on the floor, decked out with pillows and blankets and junk snacks.

“We restarted the game when you finally came! And you’re literally winning Rayla!” Soren griped.

The elf stuck her tongue out at him as they continued. The rounds would go by rather quickly, giggles and groans alike from the answers provided to the questions asked. Callum had since put on one of his many playlists for mood music, this one being  [ _ Don't Think, Just Do _ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC9wgrXlDI-KdQAvMNH4FSOGQ-g6fO5S_) _.  _ Callum had grumbled to Soren about how his constant conversation of Undertale reeled him in to looking up the soundtrack, and one thing led to another, but Soren only laughed and didn’t say a word.

But as their playing of their terrible, nasty game continued, Callum grew more and more quiet. None of them quite knew what the problem was, so it took a few rounds before anyone breached the subject.

“Callum? You’ve been quiet. You okay?” Rayla asked softly, placing a hand on his knee.

He sighed. “Look, guys… I didn’t want to say anything because we were having fun and I’d ruin it, but… this isn’t helping that much. The thing with anxiety is that with it comes unbearable restlessness. I need to be doing something, something active. This… this isn’t cutting it. I’m sorry.”

Rayla, Claudia, Ezran, and Soren all shared a collective look before turning back to their friend in pity. It was then that Ezran had an idea.

“Hey! How about we go to the pool? I know it’s after dark, but I’m friends with the Tidebound elf that runs it. It’s active and we can all do it!”

Callum frowned. “Rayla hates water and you know that, Ez.”

Ezran also frowned. “Oh. Right. Uh… I don’t have any other ideas.”

Rayla huffed loudly, standing up firmly and staring at her friends. “It’s an indoor pool with lights and I’m with four other people. I’ve been wanting to get over my stupid fear for awhile. Let’s do it.”

* * *

Rayla came to regret her choice as they neared the pool, but she kept glancing at the less than happy look on her boyfriend’s face, and she told her brain over and over to be quiet. This was for him, and she’d be damned if she couldn’t at least give him this. He’d jumped off the damn Spire to save her without knowing if he even could. So they continued on, and Rayla didn’t complain once.

It wasn’t as bad as she thought, to be fair. It was her stupid fear riling her up, she knew this. But it was probably the safest body of water they had in town. Either way, they had fun, no matter who you asked.

Rayla had been hesitant to enter the deeper parts of the pool at first, but after a bit, she braved the waters. Callum really did a number to attempt to tire himself out- he opted to swim tens of laps around the pool over and over ad Ezran tried to catch him. Soren and Claudia spent the time playing Marco-polo and also trying to drown each other by shoving each other’s heads under the surface every 2 seconds. Rayla ended up teaming with Claudia to attempt murder on her brother, but Callum noticed the commotion and joined the fight to make it even. Ezran simply watched with glee as they fought a round of chicken fight, Rayla on Callum’s shoulders and Claudia on Soren’s.

Easy guess on who won.

After about two hours of this, the group headed home on account of Ezran being younger and therefore, having to go to bed earlier. After putting Ezran to bed, the remaining four did end up watching Tron Legacy like Claudia wanted, while making sure to be quiet enough not to disturb the fifth member in the house. As it neared 1 am, they all decided it was time to turn in for the night and headed to Callum’s room, where Claudia and Soren ended up taking all of the blankets and pillows and making an area on the floor to sleep on, while Rayla joined Callum on his bed.

This was where they were now.

Callum was the only one still awake, but it wasn’t due to his anxiety. That had subsided awhile ago. No, he was still up because he couldn’t quiet his thoughts for another reason. His friends, his brother, his wonderful girlfriend, all of them dropped everything they could have done that night for him just because he was feeling a little bad. The amount of gratitude coursing through him was enough to keep him wide awake and almost flustered just thinking about it.

He had to do something.

Such potent feelings couldn’t be wasted. But making them playlists or art wasn’t enough. He’d already done that, countless times for them. They deserved something new, something better.

So without a word, he slipped from Rayla’s grip, leaving his scarf for her to hang onto so she wouldn’t wake, opened his laptop, plugged in his headphones, and began to search for free digital music studios.

This was the least he could do for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know what spurred Callum to compose the songs for his dear fwiends.  
> also Ezran exists.
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)


	3. 6-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Callum, no. NO." Rayla hissed, having scrambled so far from the bed she'd just been sat on with Callum in her lap.
> 
> Callum, who was still sleep-deprived, had a goofy grin on his face with droopy eyes still. He was sprawled out across his bed, having not moved since Rayla's movement left him in that position. He didn't seem to be fazed at all.
> 
> "Callum yes." He chuckled to himself, attempting to crawl forward to get to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my SU fics you'll know I'm notorious for writing shit with this trope. I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: Best way to write fluff and you cannot change my mf mind
> 
> fluff >>>>>>>>>>>> everything else

"Callum, no. NO." Rayla hissed, having scrambled so far from the bed she'd just been sat on with Callum in her lap.

Callum, who was still sleep-deprived, had a goofy grin on his face with droopy eyes still. He was sprawled out across his bed, having not moved since Rayla's movement left him in that position. He didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Callum yes." He chuckled to himself, attempting to crawl forward to get to his girlfriend.

"You need to sleep. This is no time to play around!" Rayla complained, taking another step back. She knew what was coming, and it was technically her fault, but that didn't justify the need to carry it out.

"Raaaaaayla come heeeeeeere..." Callum drew out with another snicker.

"Absolutely the fuck not. Don't you dare fucking touch me." She snarled, attempting to change his mind.

"Don't act like you hate it! I know you secretly love to laugh!" He protested, suddenly lunging.

Rayla yelped, barely dodging him as she watched him fall flat on his face to the floor. Immediately forgetting the point of running away from him, she rushed to him with a worried look. "Oh my god! Are you okay Cally?"

"You've triggered my trap card!" Callum shouted into the floor, quickly latching onto Rayla before she could escape again.

Hell bent on his plan, he immediately began to mercilessly tickle the shit out of his girlfriend. Said girlfriend, despite her attempts not to give him satisfaction, crumbled under the immense pressure of holding in her laughter and began to giggle and squirm helplessly at his ministrations.

This child's play was the weakness Rayla foolishly admitted to having.

"C-cahally no! Let go!" Rayla shrieked, rolling around on the floor like a roly-poly.

"Come on, do the snorty laugh!" Callum ignored her pleas, scribbling at a specific spot on her stomach he'd earlier found to be a rather sensitive spot.

Cue another loud shriek from Rayla as she dissolved into laughter again. However, she didn't put up much of a fight against him. She knew he was tired still, and he would eventually tire himself out enough to stop. She just hoped it wouldn't take very long. Plus, she couldn't quite deny that she didn't enjoy Callum's hands all over her. Stupid extra fingers of his.

"P-please!" Rayla managed to stutter out with a whine, which Callum once again ignored.

It took another minute or two before Callum stuck out his tongue and slowed to a stop. "Aww, you're no fun. You didn't do the snorty laugh."

Rayla rolled her eyes, slightly out of breath. "You're lucky I love you enough to not have punched you in the face the moment you laid hands on me."

Callum mumbled under his breath as he simply lay splat on the floor, his eyes drooping closed again. Rayla's expression softened as she scooped Callum up in her arms and brought him back to bed, returning to the position they had been in before. He cracked an eye open slightly, looking up at her.

"Sing to me again?"

She sighed. Only for Callum.

_"So tell me this is who you are....They tell me I've got something more, and, oh, you could be loved...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoohee fuck
> 
> Im attempting to keep this fic at the same speed of PGC so one doesn't run away with the other
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)


End file.
